


The Best Intentions

by erismalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, nice!Dudley, nice!Petunia, nice!Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter doesn't tolerate stupidity, especially coming from huge strange men that knocked on his door and insulted his family. There's much more to Harry Potter then anyone could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Harry can you get the door, it should be Ms. Tompkins with my casserole dish."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Quickly closing his book, Harry went to open the door with a polite smile on his lips. The smile left his lips though when he saw who was behind the door, it certainly wasn't Ms. Tompkins.

"Hello." The man was absolutely huge, and he was staring at Harry like he was going to start crying. Harry wasn't sure what to do; it wasn't polite or safe to leave a stranger at the door long enough to get Aunt Petunia.

"'Ello is 'arry Potter 'ere?" Harry wanted to answer with a negative reply, since the stranger obviously didn't know what he looked like, but Aunt Petunia always said to never lie. That didn't mean Harry had to answer the question or even let the massive man in though.

"May I ask who is asking?"

"Of course, my name is Rebeus Hagrid, but me friends call me Hagrid." Harry was more than positive that the man was either uneducated or very simple minded. Neither helped him know whether or not he should let the man inside.

"Mr. Hagrid, why are you asking after Harry Potter?"

"To make sure he gets his school supplies of course. We wouldn't want him coming to school unprepared because his horrible relatives didn't take him to get them." Harry had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Aunt Petunia was taking him tomorrow to get his supplies for school; he thought she was just as, if not more excited than him to go to Diagon Alley. Then the accusations about his relatives! Who did this man think he was! His family treated him great; in fact Harry knew that he was his Aunt Petunia's favorite.

"I would think that you would watch what you say to strangers Mr. Hagrid. Some people would not appreciate such accusations, and I am one of those people. " Harry sent his worst glare at the buffoon, which only made the man laugh at him. Laugh!

Harry didn't want to be around this man any longer, not caring about his manners; he slammed the door right in the man's shocked face. Ha!

Silently fuming he went to find his aunt.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that man! To come to someone's house and talk like they know them, and make up such ridiculous stories.

Seeing her kneeling down by the lilies that he had helped plant, some of his anger left him; she had always made sure to tell him as much as she knew about his parents. They had planted the lilies when he was eight in honor of his mother's birthday.

"Aunt Petunia, you won't believe what just happened!" She stopped what she was doing and turned around, taking off her gloves, one finger at a time. He didn't start talking again until she was finished; he knew she would want to look at his face as he talked. She always said that a person's face was the easiest way to see their feelings, especially their eyes. So whenever Harry or Dudley talked to her they knew to not lie, she could always tell.

"What happened dear?" She asked with no small amount of amusement. He wanted to stomp his foot, but knew she would just say that it was unbecoming. It wasn't his fault that he was so small and that she found it amusing when he was angry!

"It wasn't Ms. Tompkins at the door, but this huge man! He asked for me, but he was scary - I stayed polite just like you said – so I just asked who he was. His name was Rupert Hagrid or something like that, and then you won't believe it but he started talking bad about you! Well not just you, but Uncle Vernon and Dudley too, but that's not the point. Who comes to a stranger's house and talks bad about them! No civilized person that's who!" Harry knew he was pouting, but well he couldn't help it.

His Aunt looked even more amused than before, it just wasn't fair, why did his family have to think he was so cute? Why couldn't he be like Dudley? Dudley was all tall and big like Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia said he took after his mother, but he wasn't a girl!

"Why don't you start at the beginning, hmm? Did this Hagrid, saying anything else other than his name and these bad things?"

"Yes he did! In fact he said that he was here to take me to get my school supplies. Isn't that odd though, why would Hogwarts send someone when they know you would know where Diagon Alley is since my mum?"

"What did this man say exactly Harry?" He had never heard his aunt's voice like that before, she almost sounded scared. But that wasn't it; she had been scared before, especially when Dudley had pushed him down the stairs when he was eight. No this was different.

"Is something wrong?" Looking closer he could see that her eyes weren't sparkling like usual. It was one of his favorite things about his aunt. Unlike his eyes that were more of an emerald green with specks of silver and blue, hers were such a light green that it always reminded him of Easter when he saw them.

"No dear, nothing you need to worry yourself about. It's just important to know what this man said, I don't want you going to a school where one of the staff said something inappropriate to you."

Harry thought it was a logical enough excuse, but didn't believe Aunt Petunia. She would have gotten angry if that was what the problem was, but he didn't bring it up again. If it was important, she would tell him later.

He thought really hard to recall exactly what the horrid man said.

"He told me his name was Hagrid, but the way he spoke was like a simpleton. Then he asked for me, I didn't want to let him into the house because I instantly didn't trust him. Something about him just didn't feel right, like he was making sure I trusted him, and without me really knowing him either." Looking back at his aunt to make sure she understood what he was trying to say, when he wasn't even sure he understood it himself. She gave him a small smile, patted his hand, and told him to continue. Biting his lip, he tried to remember the rest. He was so angry at the enormous man that had scared him that he wasn't concentrating on exactly what he had said. "When I asked why he wanted to see me, he said to take to me to get my school supplies. The entire time Aunt Petunia he didn't know that he was talking to Harry Potter at all! In fact I think he thought I was a little girl or something! What is it with people thinking that, it's not my fault I'm pretty. I would rather be big like Dudley, well not really, but at least let people think I was a boy. Did I tell you that the old lady down the street, Ms. Figg, told me I was such a pretty little girl last week?"

"Yes dear, in fact you haven't stopped mentioning that since it happened." The amusement was back, Harry was happy to see that, but did it always have to be at his expense? "Was that all that though? Did he say anything else?" Giving a sheepish smile as an apology for getting off topic he finished telling her about the horrible man.

"—but Aunt Petunia why would he just assume those things about you? Did anyone come to take mum like that? I thought you said that they had sent a packet with her letter too? Why didn't I get one of those? Wouldn't I be considered muggleborn, no muggle-raised? There was no reason for that man to come Aunt Petunia, none at all. And to say those horrible things about you! I couldn't help but slam the door in his face, he deserved nothing else." Harry felt quite proud of himself. That was until he realized what he just said. How could he have admitted that to Aunt Petunia? Why did he always start to ramble?

"Harry! Don't look at me with those eyes; you know that doesn't work on me. Just be lucky I haven't mentioned it to your uncle yet, I'm always getting an earful about you always getting your way. The poor man doesn't realize that he's the one allowing you to get away with everything." She allowed a small smile at the memory. He couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Uncle Vernon. He had him wrapped around his finger. Dudley might be his uncle's favorite, but he had a soft spot for Harry. "I'll let you get away with this just this once, but never do that again. As for those other questions, no one came to take your mother as you already knew. I'm not exactly sure why you didn't' get a packet like the rest of the muggle-raised. I had thought it was because they had assumed I already taught you everything in the packets, but then why would they have sent this Hagrid fellow? Just don't worry about it dear, sometimes mistakes happen. Perhaps they just forgot to send you a packet."

Harry let the quiet last for a few minutes before he couldn't help but ask the question that had been worrying him since the man had said why he was here.

"Aunt Petunia," she looked down at where he was laying on his stomach picking at the grass, his voice had been unusually quiet. "Are we still going to go to Diagon Alley like you promised?" He sat up again looking up at her, the undisguised hope shining in his eyes.

"Of course dear, I can't wait. It's been some time since I've been there myself." Giving him a small smile, she stood up, helping him to do the same. "It's getting late and Vernon will be getting home soon, I need to start dinner. You can go back to reading or help me make the Lasagna."

"We're having my favorite! Dudley's going to be so jealous. Of course I'll help you, who else will make sure you use enough cheese. Do you think that we can have some potatoes with it? Or maybe some carrots? Both? Yes, I think we should have both. Remember the doctor said that I need to eat more carrots. We both know that my magic won't be its strongest if I don't eat healthy. So definitely both. I wonder if there's a dish with potatoes and carrots together. I'll have to see, but I'll do that later. I was meaning to look for more carrots dishes -"

Petunia let her nephew continues rambling, something that she couldn't break him of when he was excited, or scared, or nervous. Before she had found him sitting on her doorstep almost ten years ago, she had thought that part of her life was over. She had planned to move on and hope for the best. Then like an answer to a pray she didn't even know she had, she found him laying in nothing but a thin cotton blanket. At first she had been terrified of what it would mean, but now she wouldn't have it any other way; rambling included.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"I'm sorry Headmaster, should have used my umbrella. I wouldn't have been able to get young Harry otherwise." Fat tears ran down the half-giant faces, making him the perfect picture of disappointment and failure.

"Or perhaps you should not have gone in the first place."

"That's enough Severus; Hagrid did the best he could." Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what to do now. If Hagrid wasn't the one to take Harry to Diagon Alley, then he didn't know of anyone else who could that would ensure the boy know certain things. "Perhaps you could try again? Did the child tell you if Harry Potter was there at all?"

"No sir, the boy didn't say. Other then shutting the door in my face, it was the most polite little boy I've ever met. Looked so much like Lily he did." Wiping at his eyes to remove the moisture, Hagrid thought back to the boy. "If I hadn't heard the lad's voice I would have thought the he was a girl. Prettiest little thing I've ever seen."

Severus Snape thought it odd that Petunia Dursley had a child that resembled Lily. He had seen the man Petunia had married, and even if she had shared genes with Lily there was no way a child with that man could produce anything other than average looking at best.

"Are you sure that wasn't the Potter brat Hagrid? Maybe he just doesn't want to leave. Have you thought of that possibility Headmaster, because really why would a prince want to leave his palace?" Disregarding the Potions Masters sarcasm, Dumbledore wondered if he might be right.

"Did the child seem to be in good health Hagrid? Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Yes, he was dressed very nicely; rather oddly though for a muggle boy."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore questioned, while ignoring Severus' commented about wearing a dress.

"Well it was just that he was wearing what purebloods like the Malfoy family wear under their robes. Nice dress shirt and pants. I just thought it a bit odd, is all."

"If he was dressed like a boy, then why did you mistake him for a girl?"

"He looks like a little girl. Big green eyes, like Lily's you see, with hair as black as night that was all silky and shiny. It was really long too. Anyone would have mistaken the lad for a lass."

"Thank you Hagrid, if I have any more questions or need of your assistance I will send Fawkes."

Knowing that he was being dismissed, Hagrid got up from the chair that would have buckled from his weight if not for magic.

When the door closed behind Hagrid, Dumbledore quickly put up a silencing spell.

"What do you honestly think of the situation Severus?" Pale blue eyes stared at him over the rim of the headmaster's glasses.

"It seems that the boy is as spoiled as I expected, but seems to be intelligent enough not to let a stranger into his home." He wasn't going to give away more then was necessary; the headmaster was playing a game that he didn't approve of.

"Hmm, yes it does seem that way. Let us hope that does not foretell his future, it would not bode well for us. I cannot send Hagrid again, it will mess with his already sensitive nature too much. You're the only other available staff member I'm afraid. You do realize what this means? The boy must know of what is expected of him, do not let me down Severus, you will not like the outcome."

"Yes sir." Standing up stiffly from his chair, Severus Snape, professor and Potions Master left the office of his onetime mentor, protector, and friend.

Albus Dumbledore had already made his decisions, now it was time for him to live with the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter doesn't tolerate stupidity, especially coming from huge strange men that knocked on his door and insulted his family. There's much more to Harry Potter then anyone could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Vernon, I don't know what to do. Should we tell him already or will that put him in more danger? What if more people come for him, I can only do so much. They won't all leave like that man did." The last came out in a sob, and Harry made sure he was still hidden. He wasn't sure what his aunt was talking about but it didn't sound pleasant. What would happen if more people came? Would they hurt him or his family?

Quietly sneaking back to his room, Harry thought it odd that his aunt was keeping something from him that could be dangerous for him. She only did that if it was something that he didn't need to know, but would get told in the future. That had only happened one other time, and he had spied on his aunt and uncle and found out anyways. Sometimes he wished he would have just listened to her and waited.

It was a long time before Harry fell asleep.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Come on, we'll be late if you don't hurry." Harry was practically jumping up and down from the anticipation. They were finally going to Diagon Alley! He had waited to do this since he was six.

"I'll be right down dear. Go and watch the telly with Dudley until I'm ready." Aunt Petunia's voice carried down the stairs, and Harry did as she said. Dudley was getting annoyed though, Harry couldn't sit still and it wasn't allowing him to concentrate on his show.

"If you can't stop bouncing then sit on the floor."

"You sit on the floor."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, but it's so I can actually watch the show." Harry was fixing to rub in the fact that he won the argument, something that rarely happens, mainly because he would just ignore Dudley until he went away, when the doorbell rang.

Not wanting Aunt Petunia to take even longer to get ready, Harry went to answer the door. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"You've got to be kidding me." There was another strange man standing at the door, but this time Harry knew right away that it was a wizard. It wasn't hard to figure out; the man didn't do anything to conceal the fact.

"Mr. Potter I presume?"

"You presume wrong." With that Harry was going to shut the door in this one's face like he did yesterday, except Aunt Petunia chose that moment to be finished.

"Who is at the door dear?" He could hear the sound of her heels as she got closer; he almost ignored her but knew that it wouldn't be worth it in the end. He didn't fancy having his books taken away. He wasn't the one who answered her question though.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts." His yellow teeth were barely visible with him sneering so much, but Harry saw them anyways. Wasn't it a bit odd that a potions master had yellow teeth?

Aunt Petunia reached the door then. Harry looked up to see her reaction to the wizard. He knew she didn't like most of them, another thing he would have to wait to learn.

"Severus Snape, it's been years. What brings you here?" Harry was confused, Aunt Petunia knew this man? And why was she being nice to someone that was probably going to say something rude like that Hagrid man.

"It has, and you must know why I'm here. Hagrid came back yesterday crying like an overgrown child, so Headmaster Dumbledore deemed it necessary for me to come and make sure Mr. Potter gets his supplies from Diagon Alley." The man face became even sourer, if that was possible. He didn't seem to want to be there, so why was he? It was the summer, why did the Headmaster have control of what he did?

"That won't be necessary. We were just on our way there now." Oh no, Harry knew that voice. Aunt Petunia was angry, but why, well other then the obvious. She had been nice to this man before, so what changed?

Professor Snape looked angry too. Harry could actually feel it, the taste of it in the air. Why was the man so angry about them going to Diagon Alley? It really was none of his business.

"I must insist."

Harry didn't want to stand there any longer waiting for the adults to go back and forth over nothing. They were wasting time.

"Okay, but I get to sit in the front. Aunt Petunia had promised yesterday, and since Dudley usually gets the front because he's bigger, this is my only chance since it was supposed to be just me and Aunt Petunia." Grabbing the stained hand of the potions master, Harry dragged him to the car. He wasn't sure if his aunt was following, but he didn't care. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Now.

He could hear Aunt Petunia laughing, probably at him like always, but didn't care. Shutting the door after Professor Snape was seated in the back seat; Harry ran around to the passenger side and got in his seat.

Turning back to the Professor he studied the man. His skin was whiter then anyone's he had ever seen. It reminded him of a vampire; but Harry had seen his teeth and knew he wasn't one. Plus no vampire would have such greasy looking hair; they were too conceited. He had a really big nose too, like it had been broken over and over again. His eyes were really dark too, but Harry didn't think they were black. Thomas Judson had black eyes, but they didn't look like Professor Snape's eyes. The professor's looked like they might be a really dark color, but he didn't know which one.

"Have I met your approval?" The sarcastic remark from the smooth voice made Harry stop thinking about how skinny the man was. Professor Snape seemed to have so many physical imperfections that could be fixed with a simple spell or potion and Harry wondered why he didn't fix them.

"I'm sorry for staring sir." Aunt Petunia had drilled politeness and respect into him and Dudley since they could understand. "It's just that you're so fascinating."

The man actually snorted at him, it also sounded like Aunt Petunia was trying not to laugh. Why was that funny?

"You are fascinating sir. Not like that big man from yesterday. He was sort of scary and didn't seem that intelligent. You are sort of scary too, but not like him. Yours is more intimidating, and quiet. Like I know I should be afraid because you're dangerous, but I'm not, because you don't seem to want to harm me but could at any time. Almost like the man yesterday, he didn't want to harm me, but he wasn't honest about his intentions. I could feel it." That got him a raised eyebrow; a pretty neat trick. He tried to do it, but just received another snort of laughter. "You are very intelligent though, I can tell. The way your eyes keep fallowing me, but I've noticed you keeping an eye on Aunt Petunia at the same time. It's like you're always watching, calculating."

"I'm glad I meet your approval then." Harry didn't appreciate him being sarcastic about it. He really did approve of this professor.

"Harry turn around and leave him alone."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"For Merlin sake boy, will you stop that infuriating tapping?" Harry could practically hear the sneer in Professor Snape's voice.

"I'm sorry Professor." Now what was he suppose to do? He had forgotten to bring a book, and Dudley never would have let his precious Game Boy out of his sight long enough for him to borrow it.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Potter stop that ruckus at once. I do not recommend trying out for the school choir."

"I'm sorry Professor." He couldn't tap or hum apparently. So what was left? Nothing, that's what, and Harry was bored out of his mind.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"If you don't cease at once, you will find yourself missing the only difference between you and an ape."

"I'm sorry Professor." So no tapping, humming, or snapping. Harry could tell Aunt Petunia thought it was amusing that he was irritating the Professor Snape so much, or she would have told him to stop too. That still didn't help solve his problem.

They still had a while till they were in London, and it was entirely too quiet in the car.

"Professor Snape?" Harry turned around to see the man better. "How did you know my aunt?" He could have asked Aunt Petunia once they got back home but Professor Snape might mention something that his aunt didn't want him to know.

He didn't answer immediately, "We grew up in the same neighborhood." Not very informative answer either.

"Were you friends with each other? Did you know my mother? Why did you grow up in a muggle neighborhood if you're a wizard?"

"No. Yes. My father was a muggle."

"Why won't you answer my questions properly?"

"They are none of your business." Well of course they are. Maybe not about the professor's father, but the others were about his aunt and mother, which is his business. He didn't argue though, it was probably like with Aunt Petunia; grownups only told you what they wanted, when they wanted.

"Will you tell me about Hogwarts then? Or maybe our classes? Potions even?" Harry had already read the first year potions book, but he was desperate. Professor Snape was a potions master though, so maybe he would mention something interesting.

"I will, if only to shut you up." Harry squeaked in outrage; to shut him up, how rude. "Hogwarts is one of the oldest magical castles that are still habitable in the world. The muggles think it is a ruin, combined with wards for several things, no muggle has stepped foot within a mile of the castle in over five hundred years. Due to this when a muggleborn student is injured -"

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Before we go into the Leaky Cauldron, I would suggest stopping at a store to purchase something to cover up Mr. Potter's scar. It will bring unwanted attention to him and prolong us longer than necessary."

With that, Aunt Petunia stopped at a beauty supply shop and bought concealer to cover up his scar. It had felt funny when she had been rubbing it in, but when he saw how he looked afterwards, he had begged her to buy more. It made him look so normal without that horrendous thing marring his perfect skin.

Instead of buying him more, she promised to get him the magical equivalent so it would work better.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Professor Snape sir, can we go to the book store first?" Seeing the man was going to protest he began to do the big puppy dog eyes, which always worked on Uncle Vernon. It seemed that Professor Snape was immune though. "Please."

"No."

"Why not? I promise not to stay too long."

"I could care less about how long you stay, but unless you have galleons with you then I would suggest going to Gringotts first."

"Oh then I guess we're going to Gringotts first. But we're going to the book store second. Do you know if there's more than one bookstore?" He didn't really care if it was Dark, but didn't think mentioning that to his professor in the middle of Diagon Alley would be smart.

"There might be a couple more that you can go in, but we will have to watch the time."

"Harry dear," Harry stopped and looked at his aunt. She hadn't said much since Professor Snape had shown up, Harry wondered why. "If it's alright with you and Professor Snape, I think I'm going to go off on my own after we go to Gringotts."

"But Aunt Petunia, you don't need to do that. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"It isn't that dear. I want to get you some new clothes and a few things for myself." She looked over to Professor Snape, and received a nod in reply. "We'll meet back up in a while, I promise."

"I guess its okay." It wouldn't be that horrible shopping with Professor Snape, but he had been looking forward to spending time with his aunt. "Don't get me anything that will make me look like a girl though, I don't need any help there." It really was annoying being so short.

"Of course not dear." There was that amusement again.

Not wanting to see their faces, no doubt holding in laughter, Harry stormed away heading towards the bank that the professor had pointed out earlier.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Are you sure this is enough sir? I want to get more then what's on my list. My aunt even said I could, she probably might even expect it." Harry knew he was pushing it with all of the questions, but if he didn't ask, Professor Snape would never talk. A day filled with silence didn't sound very fun.

"It is more than adequate Mr. Potter. Now do you want to go to Flourish and Blotts or not?" He didn't sound as annoyed as Harry thought he would, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Yes sir."

"Fine follow me. I will get all of the books on your list while you browse. I recommended getting a beginners guide to all of your classes, and perhaps the electives you might choose during your third year. It will be easier to follow if you already have the basic foundation of the classes."

Harry agreed and they parted ways once inside the store. He looked around and thought he might have died and gone to Heaven. There were books everywhere he looked, even stacked on the floor. Deciding that the best place to start was the back and work his way through the rows.

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

It was a much happier Harry Potter that found Severus Snape sitting in a chair reading the latest potions journal.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Hopefully the boy got enough books so they didn't need to go to another book store, the way the he had been so eager at the prospect, Severus was afraid the boy would be a Ravenclaw.

"Yes sir, I took your advice too. They didn't have many books on the electives though, and considering the small number of electives it was disappointing. But then I found a shelf on books for foreign schools and chose some of those books as well."

"That was very smart. While Hogwarts is the best school in Britain it does not teach as many subjects as it once had or as many as some foreign schools such as Drumstrang. Now let me see your choices."

The boy started to shuffle around, certainly a nervous habit, and wouldn't meet his eyes. What did the child do?

"Well you see, when I said I picked out a few, I might have picked up a little more than that." The brat looked up at me with what he was sure was suppose to be an innocent look. Eyes from beneath the lashes, big pouted lip, everything Severus despised about children. They were manipulative little buggers, worse than women.

"Where are they?"

"….."

"What was that? If you could speak, perhaps with your mouth open, that would be delightful." He might have had all day, but they still had at least five others stores to go to, he hated when people wasted his time.

The little brat was glaring at him now, not that it had any impact on him. It was entertaining if anything.

"I said that I had to leave them with Mr. Flourish because I couldn't carry all of them." Potter gave him another glare for good measure.

"Well let's go pay then, I left the others with him as well."

What Severus didn't expect to find was every single beginner book in the store and close to thirty other books that Harry had said were for, "light reading."

While he had no problem allowing someone to spend money on something educational, he didn't think it would go over to well with his aunt when she found out he spent close a hundred galleons just on books.

"Mr. Potter where would you like to go next, your robes or your wand?" Severus had no preference but he hoped that the child didn't hold an interest in clothes like he did books.

"I think we should go to the other book store."

"I think not Mr. Potter, now robes or a wand?" He was not spending another hour in a book store right now, especially in Knockturn Alley.

"I guess robes then. Do they have robes like yours in my size?" The little brat was actually smiling at him.

"No Mr. Potter, these are one of a kind teaching robes. Even if they did, I doubt your aunt would allow you to buy them." Severus wasn't entirely sure of that, the boy seemed spoiled by Petunia, but he didn't need further encouragement. "You will just need simple school robes."

"That sounds boring." Oh for Merlin sake, did the boy pout about everything?

"Although it is not common, the more well-off students have been known to get customized robes."

"What's that mean? Can I get a bunch of buttons like yours? That would be really cool."

"I'm afraid not. I will let you ask Madame Malkin about the changes since we are here." Now the smiling was back, did the boy not know how to show his every emotion?

Once Severus saw the other customer getting their robes fitted, he wanted to turn around and leave. He would even take the boy to Knockturn Alley.

"Severus."

"Lucius."

~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry wasn't usually shy, but he also wasn't use to so many new people in one day. Professor Snape was okay, because Aunt Petunia knew him, no matter how long ago. Mr. Flourish hadn't really talked to him much, just held his books. But this was the third new adult in one day, and it was almost getting to be more then he could take. He wished Aunt Petunia would finish soon; there were still a lot more places to go.

"There's another boy here getting his Hogwarts robes as well." She led him to stand next to a blond boy that had on comfortable looking black robes. He looked sort of rich, maybe he was getting custom robes like Professor Snape mentioned. "Just the standard or custom ones dear?"

"I want to get custom ones, but I'm not sure what I can get done. Is there ones like Professor Snapes, you know with all the buttons?" He knew that the professor had told him there wasn't, but it couldn't hurt asking.

"I'm afraid not. We can line them in silk, weave protective charms, and link them to your magical signature so you can't lose them."

"How much would all of that cost, and I think three extra robes, all with the customizations."

"Six robes with the additions will be 39 galleons, 12 sickles, and 7 knuts. Do you have enough?"

"Yes ma'am." With that she began taking his measurements.

"What house do you expect you'll be in?" Harry tried to turn to the other boy, but Madame Malkin slapped his leg and told him to keep still. "I can't picture being anything other than Slytherin."

"I wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw, but Slytherin would work too I suppose." Harry hadn't really thought about it that much, but he knew that his love of books would ensure him doing well in Ravenclaw. Slytherin had always been where he had wanted to go though, and not just because he knew the green and silver would look good with his eyes.

"My name's Draco Malfoy by the way. I couldn't help but notice that you came in with Professor Snape. Mother had said she firecalled him earlier about coming with us today, but he said that he had school business to do."

"That was because of me probably. Headmaster Dumbledore had sent him to my house this morning to escort me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies." Draco's posture became stiff and cold and Harry had no idea why. Did he say something wrong?

"So you're a muggleborn then?" Oh, so that was what it was. That's easy enough to fix.

"No, actually I'm a pureblood, but was raised in the muggle world for protection."

"Protection from what? The only time I've heard of a pureblood doing that is when they're the heir and they have to have…" The young blonde's eyebrows knit together. He was obviously concentrating hard on remembering something. Suddenly he was looking at Harry with wide eyes, and Harry had no clue why. Surely it wasn't that rare for that to happen, was it?

"Are you," He stopped to look around to see who was listening in. Seeing Madame Malkin was paying attention to their conversation he leaned in closer so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "the Black heir? Mother says that squib relatives have been raising him because of his heritage."

"How would you know that? I'm guessing it's not common knowledge."

"My mother was a Black before she married. Don't think I didn't notice how you didn't answer. That was awfully Slytherin by the way."

Harry didn't know how to answer the boy's question, and it didn't seem like the other boy would allow that either. His aunt had told him not to tell anyone anything; the only thing he was allowed to answer if asked was that he was a pureblood. He never thought that being pureblood and raised muggle was so unique or he wouldn't have brought it up.

"I don't want to talk about it, that's all. So how do you know Professor Snape?" That probably wasn't the smartest question Harry could have asked, but he really was curious why the professor would have come with Draco to get his school supplies.

"He's my godfather and a family friend." His godfather? Do I have a godfather? I'll have to ask Aunt Petunia about it when I get home.

"What's it like to have a godfather?"

"I suppose you could compare it to having another part-time father. He's taught me potions since I was five, and I spend time with him during the summers when he isn't working." Harry wished he had someone like that. Aunt Petunia was amazing but she was more of a mother, and Uncle Vernon never really took time to do anything with Harry.

"You're all done Mr. Malfoy. I believe your father's been waiting for you." Sure enough when Harry looked at the door there was a man standing next to Professor Snape that looked like a grown-up Draco.

"Is that your father?"

"Yes," Harry could hear the pride in the simple statement. "It was nice meeting you; I hope we can talk more at Hogwarts."

"That would be nice. Nice meeting you too, Draco."

Harry watched as Draco greeted his father and Professor Snape. They talked too quietly for Harry to hear, but he could see how comfortable they were with each other. The only person he had ever been comfortable like that with was his Aunt Petunia; sometimes he wished his mother hadn't been murdered, or that his father went missing. Maybe then he could feel normal.

"Mr. Potter you're finished as well. The robes will be ready in three hours."

"Thank you, I'll be here to pick them up then." Giving her a thankful smile he walked towards the waiting Professor Snape.


End file.
